


Borrowed Shirts

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get the boy out of that shirt!” Blake grins and Adam sighs.<br/>“I’ll get you one of mine, hold on,” he says and walks towards the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately after I saw the scene in the newest episode where Blake says that Josiah 'borrowed one of Adam's T-Shirts' I told [Sammy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammylostshoe/) that I wanted to write something for this and she encouraged it and most of the first scene in this was inspired by stuff she said, actually.
> 
> The title is really crappy but I couldn't come up with anything else. *sigh*
> 
> This is unbetad because I'm impatient, so feel free to correct my English.

By now it’s kind of a thing for Adam to host a few parties for the contestants during The Voice seasons. So it’s really nothing new when one of those happens shortly before the taping of the Battle rounds. Shakira and Usher aren’t there - even though they were for the first one – but most of the contestants are and Blake is sitting next to Adam on the sofa, looking extremely comfortable amidst all the ruckus the other people are causing.

“I already love all of those idiots, it’ll be hard to have to let them go,” Blake is declaring right now.

Adam rolls his eyes but can barely hold back a little smile. “I know, you say the same thing every time.”

“Well, it’s true!”

“Maybe you won’t keep repeating yourself if I get you another drink,” Adam muses and gets up. Sadly in his rush to get more alcohol he doesn’t see Josiah walking towards them and promptly bumps into him. It’s no big deal, really, except for the wine glass Josiah is holding. Adam got the bottle out earlier because a few people – including Josiah – requested wine and well, he likes spoiling his guests. But now he really, really regrets it because the red liquid spills all over Josiah’s white T-Shirt.

“Fuck,” they curse in unison and then stare at each other with horrified expressions.

“Very subtle, Adam,” Blake quips from the couch and Josiah breaks into a grin.

“I’m so sorry,” Adam apologizes, ignoring Blake’s comment. Seriously, the guy should learn to shut his mouth from time to time. Wine is a fucking bitch to get out of fabric – anything, really – especially if that fabric happens to be white.

Josiah waves his hand dismissively. “It’s cool. This was an old one, anyway.” But then he starts picking at his shirt a bit and scrunches up his nose. “Just kind of uncomfortable.”

“Get the boy out of that shirt!” Blake grins and Adam sighs.

“I’ll get you one of mine, hold on,” he says and walks towards the stairs. But apparently neither Josiah nor Blake is willing to wait downstairs and the two of them follow Adam to his bedroom. Adam doesn’t really question it and just starts going through his closet while Josiah looks around with undeniable curiosity.

Blake basically lives here already so it’s no surprise when he appears at Adam’s side and tugs one of his older shirts out. “How about this one?” he asks and Adam has to admit that this is probably one of the few ones that should work. Josiah is a little taller and broader than Adam and the shirt Blake is holding now is a bit stretched out from wearing it so much, so it should fit. Adam nods and Blake waves the shirt in Josiah’s direction.

Josiah pulls his stained shirt over his head and then looks like he doesn’t really know what to do with it.

“Give me that,” Adam says, trying to think. “I’ll… soak it, or something.” He isn’t entirely sure what to do against aggressive stains like that.

“You can just throw it away, it’s fine,” Josiah says, but Adam isn’t too sure. The shirt definitely looks like it was expensive; he has a few of those, too. Josiah catches his look and rolls his eyes, putting on the clean shirt. “Seriously. It’s okay.”

So he caves and goes to throw the shirt away.

When he meets Blake again in the living room later, Blake throws an arm around Adam’s shoulder. “Seriously, if you wanted to see Josiah shirtless you should’ve just said so. Pretty sure he would’ve been fine with that.”

“Shut up,” Adam says and then sort of ceases feeling guilty after that.

 

 

He actually kind of forgets the incident entirely until they’re taping Josiah and Jeff’s battle and he sees Josiah walk up on the stage in his shirt. Adam knows it’s definitely his shirt and damn, does it look good on Josiah. He’s pretty sure he’s never worn it that well.

The performance isn’t all that mindblowing and of course Blake has to be the one to make a joke and ease the tension. Adam laughs nervously and hopes that it was really just a joke and that Blake doesn’t remember that this really is Adam’s shirt. But then their eyes meet and Adam knows that yes, Blake has seen it. Fuck.

He feels a wave of totally irrational jealousy wash over him. Why is he jealous? There’s no reason to and this doesn’t make sense.

For the rest of the day he is left sitting in his chair and feeling uncomfortable.

 

After they’re done for the day he wanders backstage and makes a beeline for the restroom because he really needs to pee. When he comes back to their little common area, as they’ve started calling it, he sees Blake and Josiah standing next to each other, talking animatedly, and he feels that jealousy again.

He doesn’t really know what’s wrong with him but in that moment he doesn’t exactly care. He walks up to the two and grabs Blake’s wrist. “Can I borrow Blake for a second?” he asks, shooting Josiah a strained smile. He doesn’t even wait for an answer and just starts dragging Blake towards his dressing room.

“What the hell?” Blake asks with a raised eyebrow once the door closes behind them.

“I don’t like it,” Adam declares and he knows, he _knows_ he’s behaving like a five-year-old but he doesn’t care.

Blake keeps staring at him with a confused expression.

“The shirt,” Adam huffs, waving his hands through the air for good measure. “ _My_ shirt. It _is_ mine and he just thought it would be okay to wear it today and he looks so much better in it and you like it, too. What the fuck, man.” He knows he’s rambling but he really can’t help it right now.

Suddenly there are big hands on his shoulders and Blake pushes him back against the door. “Calm down,” he tells him, stepping closer. “What’s the big deal?”

“I don’t like it,” Adam repeats, less loudly this time, lowering his gaze.

“You’re jealous,” Blake states and Adam doesn’t even think about denying it. He just nods. Blake chuckles and tugs at Adams collar so he has to take a step forward. “You’re an idiot,” Blake says and slides Adam’s blazer down his arms, successfully stripping him of it and revealing the short-sleeved shirt he’s wearing. “I mean, look at yourself. I said Josiah _looks_ like a rockstar but you _are_ one, inside and out.” He discards the blazer on the floor and traces Adam’s tattoos with his fingers.

Adam shudders a bit under his touch. He can feel chills creeping up his back and he loves the way Blake’s hands feel on his arms. “I know,” he says weakly. “But you were looking at him.”

Blake laughs again. “It’d be really hard to do this show if I wasn’t allowed to look,” he grins.

“It’s about voices, not appearances,” Adam complains and he knows he’s pouting but _seriously_.

“It’s about stage presence at this point,” Blake says and Adam knows he’s right but he still doesn’t like it. “And I still like you better.”

“But he looks better in the shirt.” Adam really can’t just let it go like that. It’s just a fact and it bothers him.

“He doesn’t. And I’d rather see you in my clothes than him in yours.”

“But–“

“Oh, will you shut up already?” Blake grumbles and steps right back into Adam’s space, crowding him against the door. “I want _you_ , Adam.” And then his lips are on Adam’s and that sort of makes Adam shut up effectively.

In hindsight this really wasn’t his finest hour, but it led to an awesome make-out session, so neither of them complains afterwards when they leave to go home and just walk past Josiah, ignoring the poor confused looking young man completely.


End file.
